Misunderstood
by jaykatis
Summary: Misunderstood, a fanfiction based on the book a Midsummer's Night Dream. In a mystical world, a queen fairy falls in love with a fictional character from a play.


" Quince, please proofread this scene I don't think this is correct" said Bottom.

"Why wouldn't it be correct if it was made by me! Pyramus needs to commit suicide." replied in an annoyed tone.

" What are you talking about? Pyramus is a noble man." said Bottom, a bald, chubby, gentleman who was the director of a play called Pyramus and Thisbe which was is to be presented at the Duke's wedding. Both, Bottom and Quince, where in a mystical forest, with no trees at all, it had only neon bushes, insects where roaming and doing sounds, being it almost impossible to speak.

" It is staying like this. If you want to change it then change the script. Then go somewhere else to rehearse because it would not be with me whom you will do the play with." Added Quince shouting because of the noise of the insects.

" Fine then, it will stay like that but if the dukes don't like it. It will be your fault." concluded Bottom and went elsewhere with the play crew.

Nick Bottom and Peter Quince were killing themselves with words. As always, Quince got what he wanted.

"I can't believe Bottom commanded everyone to leave. He has me very nervous. This is a very important play that is to be presented to royalty! What is he thinking? That we are presenting to his idiot self? He is so tedious and stubborn. Oh Bottom what a fool you make of yourself." said Peter Quince talking to his own self. Forgetting his script.

Two fights were happening at the same time. Titania and Oberon, the king and queen of the Fairyland, were quarreling. In a palace made of crystalline, where everything was see through, everything looked perfectly arranged; the mattresses with four giant pillows, the couches with a mantle, the tables well served with the food already. They had everything except love.

"This servant of yours how is he called? Puck, right. I have received some complaints of the people saying "Oh, he is such a fool!" "He destroyed my crops!" Must have he gotten these selfish and illogic ideas from you? " said Titania with her long, wavy hair, chocolate-brown skin, green eyes, and a slender figure.

"Don't you start now. He is my loyal servant. He wouldn't do anything, poor innocent kid. Are you sure you aren't saying this because you want that child? You adopted him once or don't you remember?" said Oberon with his emerald eyes touched with a hazel hair and a muscular body.

"I adopted this Indi orphan because he was left alone. I wouldn't know you would turn him into a slave or much less change his name. The name I created." said Titania.

"Well it was a better name than Harshavardhan that not even I could pronounce it. Now, please leave you are invading my space. I wish to sleep in a different room than you this night. I can't bear your whiny voice in the same room and much less sharing the same bed." said Oberon.

" Fine, and it will also not be under the same roof either." said Titania.

She went to the most dangerous place a Queen could sleep in, the woods. Where grizzly bears attack, mystical fairies prank, insects eat the fairies. Everything absolutely everything could happen. Titania looked at the neon bushy ground and saw a sheet of paper laying on the ground but did not care about. She laid a blanket on the ground and laid herself on top of it. Multiple questions popped to her mind "Would Oberon want a divorce? What would he be doing now? Is he being unfaithful with me? It seems that he doesn't care about me? Was it me who started everything? The fight?" She asked herself murmuring with no obvious answer.

Back in the castle, Oberon was furious, his cheeks had gone mad red, his lips were pale, and he was feeling dizzy ."I just can't deal with her anymore. I am sick of her." said Oberon.

" Your majesty, don't talk like that about your wife. This is something that could be soon solved. It is no big deal. Believe me. This kinds of problems are silly." said Puck, Oberon's throne assistant.

" Don't address me like that. What do you think I am? Your friend?" he huffed and shook his head, he started to walk from corner to corner on the crystalline ballroom where it was entirely empty and echos were surrounding him.

" Anyways, Titania has wrinkled my entire life like a sheet of paper. I have only given her love and affection and this is how she pays me back. Now it is my turn to pay her back with the same coin." replied Oberon directly.

"What are you suggesting? Revenge?" asked Puck very confused.

"Yes. Revenge. A type of revenge that will take my pain of the back. Her." said Oberon with a mischievous tone. Finally standing with his hand on his chin and clenching his teeth and fist.

" Well I have a potion that does two powerful actions. It makes the person in love with the first character it reads and it changes personality with the second character it reads. Does that serve you well your highness?" asked Puck nervously with a drop of sweat running through his right cheek.

" I think that serves great! But where would she be? It is now her sleeping hour. If she is not sleeping it would be a very strange occasion." said Oberon.

"Don't worry I will be in charge of this, thank you your highness." replied Puck and he immediately ran in search for her as if he was looking a lost soul.

Puck searched everywhere for Titania. He could not find her until a fairy known as Bindweed Goblinglitter with no skin at all and only glitter, with a neon bush dress came up to Puck asking him all sort of questions.

"I see you very nervous. What is the matter?" asked the fairy.

"I am searching for someone very important. The queen. Is there any chance you've seen her?" asked and replied Puck.

" If I knew this I wouldn't tell you, this information is confidential. I am afraid I can't share it with you for the security of the Queen. Why would you be looking for her?" said the Bindweed with a smirk on her face and talking very softly almost an impossible voice to be heard and scratching the ground in a very soft manner.

" I really need her. I am the king's assistant. I am the famous known for my jokes and pranks." replied Puck.

" Oh, so it's you Puck? I am delighted to meet you, Puck. Please don't tell anybody that I told her where she is. She is located in Mystique Sparkling Woods." said Bindweed.

" Nice to meet you too. Have a nice day! Thank you!" replied Puck in a very cheerful tone scratching his ear.

Puck went to the woods Titania was at. He rushed with his magical and sparkly wings all the way to Titania. Tried to open his ears as much as he could so that he could be sure that no one was there except for him and Titania. He approached the Queen near to her mouth so that he could give her the 4 droplets for it to work properly but he spilled to 2 droplets on a "not important" paper left near her meaning that the the first character, Pyramus, would fall in love with the first person he sees. Green and dense liquid was being slowly evaporated and Puck ran away as fast he could so that he could not get busted. Titania woke up at the same time the sun woke up. Its radiant rays illuminated Titania's whole face.

The queen woke up in a good mood with the urge to read as a secondary effect of the potion. Coincidentally, she had a script by her right hand. It was evaporating a green color but she was careless and still read it. " Pyramus and Thisbe by Nick Bottom and Peter Quince." The first line in the book was "Pyramus: Hello, my dear Thisbe you look great today! Are you ready for our wedding?" Blood suddenly rushed to her cheeks leaving her cheeks cherry colored, her heart started to beating faster and faster and faster and faster; she had fallen in love with Pyramus. She did not know how he looked like, his personality but she had fallen in love. She kept on reading the book and saw the next line. " Thisbe: Yes, I am going to get ready at dusk. Then we escape to the nearest town where nobody can see us." She immediately exchanged personality with her since it was another secondary effect of the potion; to make the person exchange personality with the second character she reads about. She did not know how she was as a person until she found out that Thisbe was an arrogant, selfish, creäture that only cared about her and nothing else but it was all her.

" I am the best person in the world. Why doesn't Earth spin around me? Pyramus, Pyramus! Whoever you are help me and only me."

"Sure, Thisbe! I can hear your voice, finally! I would do anything for you." Said a mysterious voice.

"Pyramus! Pyramus! Is that you?" said Titania with desperation. She started to grab her hair in an aggressive way.

"Yes Thisbe, it is I. Your only love." Replied Pyramus with Titania not knowing where he was.

"Where are you dear?" said Titania with excitement.

"Look down here" said Pyramus not being able to move, in a still picture.

"Where! Where! I can't see you!"

"Look at the play! The play! I am in the image, I have blonde hair and dark eyes, a sharp beard and radiant smile!"

"Oh Pyramus! You can talk! I can only see you moving in this sheet of paper. Can't you be real? I want to hold your hand. It is my wish! Everything should be done to please me."

"I am afraid not, I can not hold you either. Could you please get closer to me? I want to see you."

Pyramus saw Titania. He was lovestruck. It was as someone shot him with love. He could feel it. He could not stop looking at her. Pyramus was perplexed but could not show it because he unfortunately could not move.

"This is not you Thisbe! What happened?"

"My name is Thisbe." said the woman who was actually Titania.

" But it doesn't look like you.I still love you my Thisbe. It doesn't matter how you look like. I would always love you."

Titania could not read the entire play only part of it. Word by word. Letter by letter. Suddenly, a tear dropped through her tender cheek. She knew that she had to die. She read the sequence of events how Pyramus thought she Thisbe dead and committed suicide. Then, Thisbe sees Pyramus dead and she dies too. Both die. Pyramus was gone forever and it was her time to die too. " Pyramus, Pyramus!" were her last words. They both died as they did in the play. Thisbe in Titania's body left Oberon a widow.


End file.
